Hein?
by Cormier
Summary: Les Gboys sont obligés de se cacher dans une école...L'école? Le grand cauchemar de Duo...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur ; Cormier

Couple ; un essai….

**HEIN ?**

Hein ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est une blague, dites-moi que c'est une blague !

Désolé Duo…Tenta (vainement ) Quatre.

Je croyais qu'on était des soldats, des pilotes de gundam, notre rôle c'est de zigouiller les ozzis, d'infiltrer des bases, d'en détruire….Mais pas d'être des lycéens !

C'est une mission d'infiltration Maxwell, il nous faut une couverture.

On t'a pas causé Fei ! Il est hors de question que je mette ne serais-ce qu'un orteil dans un bahut, C'est clair ?

Pas du tout, et tu y mettras les pieds comme nous tous ici, la discussion est close, on part dans une heure . Le ton d'Heero ne laissait pas de place à la réplique. Le natté capitula.

Duo n'avait jamais aimé l'école, du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours séché les cours le plus possible malgré les remontrances de sœur Helen et du père. Déjà quand le père l'avait inscrit à l'école publique de L2, il s'était vite aperçu des lacunes qui survenaient à cause de ces années d'errance, de plus il avait subi des brimades surtout concernant ses habits de prêtre mais ça il ne l'avait jamais dit car il ne voulait surtout pas faire de la peine au père et à sœur Helen.

Comment réagirai les autres en le voyant tirer la langue pour écrire, en le voyant se tacher les mains de bleu faute de ne pas savoir encore se servir d'un stylo plume ? _Ahh, la honte_. De plus ça ne ferait sans aucun doute que le baisser encore plus dans Son estime. Déjà qu'elle devait pas monter très haut…

Lorsque Duo descendit, résigné, son sac sur le dos, son cœur prit un millième coup en les voyant discuter. Lui et son meilleur ami. Lui avec des yeux verts comme c'est pas permis, avec sa mèche longue, lui cachant la moitié du visage. Avec sa peau pâle, son indifférence, son calme…

« Euh Duo ? Ça va ? »

« Hein ? Ah oui pourquoi Quatre ? »

Allez fais semblant d'être heureux, la vie est belle, ton meilleur ami et ton amour platonique et éternel sont juste en train de discuter calmement, juste en train de discuter, juste en train de discuter…

En train de discuter ?

Duo eut un rire qui sonnait faux :

Ahaha, je parle tout seul ! Elle est drôle celle-là hein ? Ahaha !

Merci Maxwell ; on avait déjà compris que tu étais fou.

Tiens, Wuffiné, tu t'es détaché de ton Heero ? Wahoo, pas mal, pas trop dur quand même ?

Baka !

En plus tu lui prends ses expressions !

Oui, elle t'allait tellement bien.

En voiture déclara Heero sans prêter attention à la querelle.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture, une jeep, pas très grande; d'office Heero prit le volant, on laissa Wufei à côté (de toute façon, c'était le seul qui ne craignait pas recevoir une balle dans la tronche s'il se tromper d'itinéraire…).

_Ahhhh, ne surtout pas me retrouver à côté de Tro, je tiendrais jamais !_

Duo on t'attend…Tu veux quelle place?

près de la fenêtre stpléé…

Quatre acquiesça ;

Ok, et toi Trowa ?

Comme tu veux.

Comme par hasard, pour Quatre il aligne plus de deux mots…grrrrrrr 

Je veux bien me mettre à la fenêtre aussi…

OK

La mâchoire de Duo rencontra le sol :

NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN 

Duo, tu es sûre que ça va, t'es bizarre depuis toute à l'heure…

Duo marmonna et monta à côté de Trowa, la voiture était vraiment petite, sa jambe collait celle de Trowa.

_Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?_

Leurs cuisses se touchaient. Leur épaules aussi.

Ah, le supplice… 

Duo attache ta ceinture s'il te plait.

Merci Heero de ta délicate attention, et je m'y prends comment pour l'attacher dans le peu d'espace qui m'est donné ?

Duo attrapa la ceinture et se colla le plus possible près de la portière en essayant de mettre sa ceinture. Il se mit à gigoter sur place et à s'énerver. Personne ne vit le micro sourire de Trowa.

Donne.

Avant que Duo n'ait eut le temps de réagir, Trowa attrapa la ceinture, touchant la main du natté par la même occasion. _Le coup de grâce. _Le poussa avec sa hanche et attacha la ceinture.

Duo rit nerveusement ;

Ah, je dois vraiment être trop gros…

Quatre pairs d'yeux se fixèrent sur lui ; Duo était le plus mince et le plus fragile d'apparence au point que Sally s'inquiétait et que Quatre avait cessait de la réprimander quand il prenait cinq danette mousse au choco+ caramel+céréales à la suite.

J'ai demandé une voiture couple + 3 enfants en bas âge, ça revenait moins cher…

re-délicate attention, grommela Duo, encore un peu rouge ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de la hanche de Trowa contre la sienne.

Nous rentrons en classe de première, à vous de choisir votre section.

Trowa attrapa la feuille que lui tendait Wufei ;

Moi je prendrais bien ES, dit Quatre, je suppose que vous avez choisi S ?

Heero et Wufei hochèrent la tête ;

Eh ben, y se sont pas manqués ceux-là… 

Ça veut dire quoi L ?

Littéraire répondit Trowa

Très peu pour moi… 

ES ?

Sciences économiques et sociales…

Ou là, prise de tête non ? 

S ?

Scientifiques…

Et dire que je ne suis même pas capable de trouver un centre de gravité… 

bon, euh, je crois que je prendrais L.

L ?

Quatre pairs d'yeux se re-fixèrent sur lui.

Et ben, c'est que j'en attire des regards aujourd'hui…

Comme Trowa alors !

Au secours c'est un cauchemar !Le dernier qui devait savoir c'était bien lui ! 

Dis Tro, pourquoi L ? T'es fort en maths non ?

Regard indifférent de Trowa.

En plus il est trop énervé parce que j'ai pris L… 

Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent dans le lycée, Duo ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Le campus était énorme, le nombre de salles gigantesque,…Les élèves grouillaient de partout. Trowa remarqua que Duo était complètement abasourdi de ce qu'il voyait, pour sûr, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'endroits comme ça.

« C'est par-là Duo, on a cours de philosophie. »

Duo suivit Trowa à contre cœur.

Philosophie ? C'est quoi ça ? « Je pense donc je suis » ? Ah mais c'est horrible… je vais mourir.

En effet Shinigami crut mourir lorsqu'il entra dans un amphithéâtre remplis à ras-bord.

« C'est une fac là non ? »

Trowa s'assit au milieu, ni trop devant, ni trop derrière. Duo, lui aurait voulu se rentrer dix pieds sous terre. Il ne savait pas s'il devait où non se mettre à côté de Tro…

« Je peux ? »

Trowa lui lança un regard pour la première fois surpris. Duo le fut encore plus en l'entendant parler ;

« Aies plus confiance en toi Duo… »

Duo ne put répondre car un professeur entra dans la salle et quémanda le silence. Tout en demandant de prendre des notes.

L'heure de la sentence à sonné Maxwell.

Duo sortit péniblement le bloc de papier de son sac et attrapa son stylo bic bleu.

Déjà Trowa écrivait, d'une écriture serrait, limpide, belle, rapide…

La main de Duo trembla ; sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, Trowa le remarqua.

La pointe du stylo toucha le papier et instinctivement Duo sortit le bout de sa langue sur le côté de sa bouche et traça un L, un peu tordu, puis un U, qui ressemblait à une baignoire, ensuite venait un N, qui avait une bosse de trop, puis le D, qui ne semblait pas s'attachait au U, et pour finir un I, qui partait un peu en sucette. Pour le 8 il n'eut pas de mal, et accéléra le mouvement pour le mot « avril ». Satisfait, il souligna le tout.

Puis ayant remarqué que Trowa avait cessait d'écrire, il se retourna vers lui, confus. Trowa ne semblait en rien concerné par le problème de Duo et retourna, stoïquement, à ses notes. Duo baissa la tête, honteux et continua à écrire.

_Il ne sait pas écrire…enfin si, il sait, mais pas comme un adolescent de son âge, plutôt comme un enfant de 7 ans…Il tire la langue pour écrire, c'est trop…_Le mot ne venait pas._ En plus il écrit la date et la souligne…Et moi je n'ai été capable de rien d'autre que de montrer se visage impassible… _

Pendant le déjeuner, après avoir retrouver les autres, (apparemment, ils comptaient faire passer Heero et Wufei dans la classe supérieure, quand à Quatre, il avait paraît-il convaincu toute sa classe du bien fondé de sa société, et avait accaparé tout le cours), Duo crut sa fin arriver quand Quatre leur demanda comment avait été leur matinée…Mais Trowa ne fit pas mention des difficultés non négligeables de Duo. Il déclara juste qu'ils avaient déjà un contrôle en date prévu en français…

Hein ? Quel contrôle ?

Une rédaction sur le thème du jour.

Duo lança un regard désespéré au mince bloc de feuille griffonnées maladroitement en cours.

Ben alors Maxwell, on regrette d'avoir pris L.

T'as gueule Fei ! Le ton de Duo fut froid pour une fois, surpris tous et lança un blanc dans la conversation.

Cette journée de malheur finit par achever Duo totalement ; le campus était équipé d'un dortoir à chambre commune. Il partageait la sienne avec Quatre et Trowa.

Chouette !

Parle pour toi Quatre… 

La nuit était tombée et Quatre était sous la douche (super comme phrase hein ?)

Duo paniquait face à ses prétendues notes catastrophiques. Trowa s'approcha de lui et regarda les feuilles du natté. Duo ne tint plus ;

« Vas-y moque-toi, de toute façon j'en ai marre de tout, journée de… »

« Tiens, des photocopies de mes cours si tu veux. » Trowa déposa un paquet de feuilles près de Duo. Ecriture parfaite, soignée, complète…

Duo bredouilla un merci ne réussissant pas à compter mentalement le nombre de mots que contenait la phrase de Trowa… Et se plongea avidement dans les feuilles. Il voulait réussir ce contrôle, il voulait prouver à Trowa qu'il n'était pas un nul…

A suivre, fin au prochain chapitre normalement…


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup pour les rewiews ! J'étais super contente ! Cormier

Hein ? chapitre 2 

« Mais Trowa, je croyais que tu aimais Quatre… »

« Détrompe-toi Duo, je t'ai toujours aimé et… »

Duo n 'en croyait ses oreilles, Trowa, Trowa Barton, le visage baigné de larmes lui déclarait sa flamme…

« Duo ? »

_hein ?_

« Tu dors ? »

_re-hein ?_

« Je croyais que vous aviez contrôle en première heure… » dit la voix lointaine de Quatre.

Cette fois, le « Hein » fut audible par toutes personnes se trouvant dans un périmètre d'un kilomètre du lit du natté.

« Tro… »

« Il est déjà partit, et tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, la première sonnerie a déjà sonné. »

Et c'est donc, un Duo, une tresse faite à l'arrachée, des cernes de zombis faute d'avoir réviser les notes de Trowa, pestant contre celui-ci pour ne pas l'avoir réveillé qui traversa le bâtiment et arriva dans l'amphithéâtre.

L'épreuve avait déjà commençait. Duo repéra de suite son bourreau de cœur, au milieu encore, déjà concentré sur son devoir.

Duo s'assit sans bruit au premier rang et le professeur, le tuant du regard (mais ça, ça n'eut aucun effet car grâce à Heero, Duo était immunisé contre les regards…) lui tendit la feuille du sujet.

_-Epreuve de français-_

Durée de l'épreuve ; 4 heures

Vous traiterez les deux sujets, dans l'ordre que vous voudrez.

Sujet 1 

COMMENTAIRE DE TEXTE

Composez sur le texte suivant, vous exposerez vos axes d'étude explicitement.

_(poésie de Victor Hugo)_

Sujet 2

ECRITURE D'INVENTION

Croyez-vous qu'il est possible d'estimer son ennemi.

Vous appuierez votre thèse par des arguments et des exemples.

_4heures ? Mais c'est énorme 4 heures !_

Victor Hugo ? C'est qui encore celui-là ? Et c'est quoi un commentaire composé, pourquoi on me parle d'axe ?C'est quoi ma thèse ? Je suis censé estimer Treize ? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Duo crut que la fin du monde était arrivée. Il était donc si inculte, bon à rien ? Les études étaient si importantes? Trowa le considérerait comme le dernier des nuls s'il rendait copie blanche…Duo n'avait jamais souffert de ce que pouvaient penser les gens de lui, mais jamais il ne s'était senti plus humilié que dans cet amphithéâtre ( à méditer en ce qui concerne Antoine ). Il imagina ; Wufei et Heero , explosant leur prof en lui démontrant noir sur blanc ses erreurs ;Quatre, 16 ans, et déjà à la tête de l'entreprise Winner, Et Trowa,…Trowa qui écrivait avec calme, sur de lui, sans doutes en tête, sans prendre la peine de relever les yeux pour admirer le plafond… Trowa qu'il le considérerait désormais comme le dernier des imbéciles…

Duo regarda sa montre, plus que 3heures et 30 minutes… Lentement il prit sa feuille, y inscrivit la date, relu son énoncé. Puis leva les yeux, le professeur semblait le regarder avec des yeux à la nemo ( rond quoi…). Pour sûr il avait vu la lenteur de Duo à écrire la date. Re-humiliation. Duo prit sa feuille et sans prendre la peine de faire un brouillon, attaqua directement sur la feuille…

Flash-back 

« Dis Solo, pourquoi on va pas à l'école comme les enfants de notre âge ? »

Le garçon éclata de rire ;

« Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser te faire chier en cours Duo ? L'école c'est pour les riches, surtout sur L2, de toute façon on a pas les moyens…Et puis, t 'es pas bien là, avec moi à faire des conneries toute la journée ? Elle est pas chouette ton éducation ? »

Duo lui sourit de toutes ses dents. La discussion de l'école avait été close. Elle avait ressurgi avec le père Maxwell, alors que Duo avait 8 ans.

« Comment ça, tu n'es jamais allé à l'école ? »

« Ben non, l'école c'est pour les riches, ceux qui ont le temps…. »

« Mais non, l'école c'est pour tout le monde et c'est essentiel ! »

Pas de chance pour Duo, l'école avait été dès le départ un supplice ;

« Tu ne sais même pas écrire ton nom ? »

« Comment ça tu n'arrive pas à lire chat, c'est facile, C-H-A-T »

« Eh le prêtre ! Dieu il pardonne tout ?

« je crois……

« Alors viens ici que je te pète ta gueule de fille, de toute façon Dieu me pardonnera ! »

« Et, tu viens de l'église Maxtruc ? C'est trop des teubés là-bas, le père il est trop con ! »

Duo n'était pas resté bien longtemps à l'école, juste le temps d'apprendre à lire, compter, et écrire…un peu près. Très vite, son bonheur avait été détruit et il avait rencontré G, celui-ci ne s'était pas soucié de son niveau scolaire et ne lui avait pas demandé son bulletin, il avait juste compris que le gamin savait se débrouiller et plutôt bien en ce qui concerné les machines comme il le prouva pour la suite. Duo avait quand même continué son apprentissage de la lecture, l'étude des mathématiques, les bases quand même (c'est pas les bouquins de sciences qui manqué chez G), mais pour l'écriture, tout se faisait pas ordinateur, et Duo n'avait guère le temps de s'entraîner à faire des lignes de belles lettres arrondies !

Fin du flash-back 

La sonnerie sortie Duo de son état second, il regarda sa copie ; Trois feuilles doubles remplies maladroitement. Trois feuilles doubles de ramassis de conneries. Duo n'avait rien eu de mieux à faire que de blablater ce qui lui passait par la tête au fil de sa lecture du poème et pour la rédaction,…il n'avait aucune envie de se relire sachant qu'il n'avait prêté aucune attention à la structure et progression de son texte…Il se leva et rendit sa copie, une main bien connu vint en déposer une autre au-dessus de la sienne.

« Trowa…Euh, t'as réussi ? »

Trowa haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie sans lui prêter plus d'attention. Duo crut mourir (pour la centième fois depuis le début de cet fic ).

Il courut vers les escaliers, bouscula Quatre, les larmes aux yeux, atteint le toit du bâtiment, après avoir fait sauter le cadenas. Il monta et s 'approcha du bord, et là il….Cria, cria toute la patience, toute la souffrance qu'il avait enduré à cause de Trowa, à cause de son indifférence. Il était quelqu'un qui avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, il devait le reconnaître, il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui lui parlerait. Trowa n'étais pas comme ça. S'était-il trompé ? Devait-il laisser Trowa ? Il ne le pouvait pas, il le savait, il n'y arriverait pas ! Il re-cria sa rage, les larmes lui explosèrent aux yeux, il n'en pouvait plus. Il serait donc amoureux, malheureux à jamais, de cet amour qui l'étouffait, qui l'emprisonnait, qui le malmenait. On ne pouvait aimer plus que lui, il le savait, il aimait Trowa à en mourir, chaque indifférence le blessé. Oui il était différent de Trowa, oui, il n'était pas comme Heero et Wufei, digne noble, pas trop bavard… Et alors ?Comment pouvait-on décider qui on aimer ? Comment choisir ?

Duo essuya ses yeux et partit sous le regard ébahis des gens qui levaient depuis un moment la tête en le montrant du doigt_. (moment de déprime, ça arrive à tout le monde hein ?)_

Il rejoignit les autres au réfectoire ;

« Alors ? demanda Quatre, curieux de savoir si Duo avait oui ou non réussi »

« Je sais pas »

Il se mit à jouer avec ses petits pois, Sœur Helen aurait désapprouvé…

« Tu ne manges pas ? »

« Pas faim…. »

Une semaine passa, la mission, allait bon train, la nuit Duo avait déjà fait sauter quatre barrières de protection informatique, Quatre s'était débrouillé pour connaître la cible comme un ami, Heero avait réussi à se faire engagé comme serveur à mi-temps chez la cible, Trowa avait déjà introduit la maison de la cible et son bureau en récupérant des projets, et Wufei n'avait encore rien fait mais ne tarderait pas !

« Bon je vais vous rendre vos copies »

Cette fois Duo s'était mis à côté de Trowa d'office.

Il se retourna vers Trowa ;

« Ah, ça va être une catastrophe ! »

« Dis Duo, pourquoi n'es-tu jamais allé à l'école ? »

Duo fut surpris de la question de Trowa.

« J'y suis allé, mais pas longtemps… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« L'école n'est pas dans les habitudes d'un orphelin de L2, encore moins dans celle d'un pilote… »

Trowa hocha la tête, il comprenait, lui même n'avait jamais eu de vrais cours, mais les soldats avaient tenu à lui apprendre à lire et à écrire ainsi que quelques notions de maths. (_N'empêche que c'est vrai, rien indique dans _ _«épisode zéro » que Trowa ait déjà mis les pieds dans une école) _La lecture était devenue une passion et il en était venue à lire toute sorte de livre, ce qui expliquait sa culture générale.

Le professeur avait distribué toutes les copies sauf deux.

« Ah, il garde la plus nulle pour la fin, mais attendons quand même qu'il te rend la tienne Tro, la meilleure je pense… »

Le professeur s'approcha d'eux.

« Maxwell, Barton je suppose ? »

Les deux acquiescèrent.

« Barton pour commençait …J'avoue ne jamais avoir pensé mettre un jour un note aussi haute à un commentaire de texte, vous avez tout compris, vous avez un style d'écriture plaisant, bien fait. Pour ce qui est de la rédaction….Je ne peux que vous féliciter, vous faites preuve d'une maturité et d'un recul que peu ont à votre âge » _(1)_

Il remit à Trowa sa copie ; COMMENTAIRE DE TEXTE ; 19/20

ECRITURE D'INVENTION ; 15/20

Il se tourna vers Duo qui rougit de honte. Le professeur lui sourit ;

« On a pas tous la chance d'avoir une enfance normale. Vous avez du mal à organiser votre texte, vous écrivez lentement ce qui fait que votre commentaire de texte à quelques lacunes, mais, vous aussi écrivez comme…Non, vous n'écrivez pas comme Barton, vous avez un style bien à vous, profond, marqué, subtil, même si vous n'avez pas l'habitude des commentaires de textes, l'on voit que vous prenez le poème de V.H avec délicatesse, vous y mettez du votre, des sentiments, votre stylo semble couler de lui même. Quant à la rédaction, je voudrais que vous la lisiez à toute la classe…Elle est…magnifique. »

Duo n'en croyais pas ses oreilles. Le prof lui remit sa copie :

COMMENTAIRE DE TEXTE : 10.5/20 (2)

ECRITURE D'INVENTION ; 18.5 /20…

Le professeur retourna à sa place, réclama le silence et demanda à Duo de lire sa rédaction. Duo n'osait pas se lever. Il sentit une main sur son épaule ; il se tourna vers Trowa et pour la première fois il le vit sourire et l'encourager. « Vas-y Duo, personne ne te jugera. C'est ton travail et tes arguments, personne ne peut contester ta position. Et bravo pour ton devoir… »

_Je remonte donc dans son estime ?_

Duo de leva alors, et lu sa rédaction.

Désolé si la fin n'est pas là….Prochain chapitre promis

(1) ; je peux tjrs courir pour que ma prof de français me dise ça…..lol !

(2) ; peux tjrs courir pour avoir une note comme ça au commentaire de texte !


	3. Chapter 3

C'est marrant, mais j'avais l'intention d'arrêter cette fic, parce que je ne sais pas votre impression, mais moi j'ai senti que je me m'étais mise dans un beau pétrin avec cette rédaction, censée être magnifique, bien écrite et blablabla….. Mais boonnn…..

Merci beaucoup pour vos rewiews elles m'ont fait super plaisir (c'est encore mieux que recevoir des mails d'amis….Mails que je ne reçois jamais en passant…..) Merci encore

**Je crois que cette troisième partie est beaucoup plus nulle que les deux premières, et pour cause, je l'ai écrite avec en fond l'album de Corneille qui passait en boucle, le supplice ! Mais comme j'étais pas chez moi j'ai du subir « la terre saigne depuis la nuits de temps woouuuuhhhhooooohhoohohhohooo »………….Donc, pas ma faute…**

**(au fait, j'étais pas sencée dire qu'ils étaient pas à moi?)**

HEIN 3 

La classe se fit silencieuse. Que l'on soit clair là-dessus, Duo n'était pas un timide, mais il devait bien se l'avouer, lire sa rédaction devant toute la classe l'appréhendait. Le regard du professeur se voulait encourageant, il se rappela la main de Trowa sur son épaule.

Si je ne la lis pas, il me prendra pour un lâche… 

Sa voix hésitante, presque inaudible s'éleva, craintive ;

« Peut-on estimer son ennemie ? Peut-on respecter son ennemi ? Considérer une pers… » Sa voix se brisa. Comment pouvait-il établir son opinion alors que l'on était en guerre, alors que son ennemi était Treize Kushnerada et que celui-ci semblait être respecté ici ? Non pas en tant qu'ennemi mais en tant qu'allié ?

Duo entendit des ricanements derrière lui. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Tous ces yeux fixés sur lui. Sur le regard du professeur une vague expression d'incompréhension… Duo ramassa ses affaires et sorti du rang. Le professeur sembla cette fois indigné ;

« Maxwell ! Veuillez retourner à votre place !

Le rappel à l'ordre passa à perpette les mouettes de la tête du natté qui se mit à courir vers la porte. L'ouvrit et s'enfui dans le couloir. (1)

Il va me détester à présent, mme pas capable de lire une foutue rédaction…D'ailleurs l'avait-il jamais aimé, toujours détesté ? L'avait-il seulement un jour estimer en tant que pilote de gundam ?

Duo se réfugia une fois de plus sur le toit de l'école. Cette fois, il ne cria pas de rage et d'amertume mais il pleura de tristesse et de souffrance.

Il était toujours sur le toit quand la sonnerie retentie à travers le campus, sonnant la fin des cours. Les élèves envahissaient peu à peu les pelouses, les allées extérieures, discutant, fleuretant, jouant. Heureux. Duo ne savait pas ce que signifiait HEUREUX, être vraiment heureux. Il avait cru le comprendre quand Solo l'avait recueilli, mais le sang que crachait régulièrement son ami, l'arrestation fréquente des ses autres compagnons l'avait amené à conclure que ce n'était pas encore ça le bonheur. Il y avait re-cru avec sœur Helen et le père Maxwell, mais l'école, le souvenir des familles qui avaient essayé de l'adopter, puis la destruction de l'église entraînant la mort de ceux auxquels il tenait le plus l'avais conduit à en déduire qu'il avait sûrement atteint le bonheur, mais que ce dernier lui avait été retiré trop tôt. La question du bonheur n'avait pas était remit à l'ordre du jour pendant les années passées avec G…(on se demande bien pourquoi ?)

Il l'avait peu à peu approché grâce aux autres pilotes de gundam, mais avait su qu'il l'avait atteint quand il comprit qu'il aimait Trowa. Il ne l'avait pas pris dans sa totalité, juste une partie, mais une grande partie tout de même ;

Quelle joie d'aimer quelqu'un, d'avoir quelqu'un pour qui vivre ; Quel douce et effroyable sensation que celle d'entendre son cœur battre à percer la poitrine ; Quelle gêne, mais en même temps quelle troublante et ré confortable sensation que de sentir ses joues se colorer légèrement ? (2). Mais ce bonheur, un fois atteint s'était vite vu retiré devant l'indifférence de Trowa.

Les larmes de Duo se remirent à tracer leurs sillons sur les joues désormais pâles de Duo qui récupéré sur ses lèvres le goût salé. Il renifla.

« Aie plus confiance en toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Le monde de Duo s'écroula à l'instant même où cette phrase fut prononcé. Il ne bougea pas, préférant assister à sa destruction plutôt que d'y participer.

Trowa s'avança, le visage impassible, mais tout son être se faisait violence.

Il s'assit près de Duo.

« Je peux lire ta rédaction s'il te plaît ? »

Le natté sorti la feuille un peu froissée où régnait le 18.5 marqué au fer ( au feutre) rouge. Après l'avoir tendu à son prince coeuriale (3), il regarda droit devant lui pendant que Trowa entamait la lecture de sa rédaction ;

Qu'en pensera-t-il ? Me considérera-t-il comme un traître ? 15 minutes plus tard, Trowa releva la tête ; 

« C'est…magnifiquement bien écrit… »

Un ange passa. Sûrement un ange de la mort pensa Duo.

« Tu respectes Treize ? »

Duo savait qu'on lui on voudrait de respecter un homme comme Treize…Il tenta de se justifier ;

« Oui, je ne dis pas que j'approuve ses idées politiques, au contraire, sinon je ne serais pas pilote de gundam, mais…Je le respecte et l'estime…beaucoup. C'est un seul homme, à la tête d'une armé dont les effectifs sont énormes et il faut bien lui reconnaître un certain génie militaire. Treize est un stratège hors du commun, il a su se faire entendre de tous, coloniaux comme terriens, il a su conquérir ses soldats qui lui sont dévoués corps et âme. (4)

Il a su convaincre une population entière…C'est un personnage qui lors de combats est plus loyale que quiconque. Sinon pourquoi Wufei a accepté ce duel à l'épée ? Hein ? Oui je le respecte et l'admire en tant qu'homme. On peut trouver cela indignant…

« Moi aussi je l'estime. »

Duo en tomba sur les fesses ;

« Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je l'admire, parce que je ne lui pardonne pas certaines choses, mais je tombe d'accord sur tout ce que tu as dit. »

« 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, … »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je compte le nombre de mots que contenait ta phrase. La plus longue que tu m'aies dite depuis que l'on se connaît ! »

« hum ; j'aurai difficilement pu t'en dire avant de te connaître non ? »

« Huh Huh, très drôl….Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Tu fais de l'humour maintenant ? »

Trowa releva la mèche qui surplombait la moitié de son visage. Duo put admirer deux yeux émeraude qui brillait avec le reflet du soleil.

D'un hasard assez surprenant, le visage fascinant de Trowa se rapprochait inexorablement du sien.

_Qui s'approchait ? Duo ou Trowa ? Qui fut le premier à s'accrocher maladroitement aux lèvres de l'autre ?_

Ils se séparèrent tout de suite ; gênés et surpris par le contact des lèvres. C'était leur premier baiser à tous les deux. (5)

Pour Trowa s'était son premier « bisou » tout court du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne.

Recommence ou recommence pas ? 

Cette fois non plus on ne sut qui s'accrocha aux lèvre de l'autre comme on s'accroche à une bouée de survie. Mais ce fut bel et bien Duo qui passa sa main tremblante dans les cheveux de Trowa. Et ce fut bien la main maladroite de ce dernier que Duo senti sous sa natte, contre sa nuque. Ils s'écartèrent, le temps de respirer, mais sans mettre trop de distance.

Si je l'embrasse à nouveau il va trouver cela excessif… 

_Ah j'ai tellement attendu pour goûter ces lèvres…_

Les deux se mordirent leur lèvre inférieur respective en même temps. Signe révélateur qui en fit sourire un, rougir l'autre.

Deux bouches qui cherchent à manger l'autre. Deux langues qui frémissent, n'osent, qui finissent par se rencontrer…

« Ah, saperlipopette…. »

« On s'emmerde pas dite-moi…. »

Duo sursauta et le cœur de Trowa frôla la crise cardiaque en entendant les voix de Quatre et celle d'un parfait inconnu. Ils firent volte face pour se trouver nez à nez avec un blond à l'expression amusée, accompagné d'un grand brun aux cheveux bouclés.

« on dit quoi dans ces cas là ? Félicitation ? »

Trowa lui sourit et le remercia des yeux. Le grand brun semblait complètement largué.

« Quatre ? »

L'interpellé se tourna vers lui en souriant ;

« Oui ? »

« Je, je crois que je vais vous laisser….ok ? »

« Merci … »

Le brun lui sourit à son tour et redescendit les marches. Quatre s'assit près de Duo .

« C'est beau l'amour hein ? »

« Oui » soufflèrent Trowa et Duo.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans l'escalier.

« BANDE D'INGRAT, VOYOUS, REVENEZ ICI ! »

Heero et wufei, de toute apparence, explosés de rire surgirent sur le toit et refermèrent la porte en la bloquant. Appuyés contre le mur, reprenant leur souffle, Heero et Wuefei remarquèrent la présence de leur compagnons d'armes. _Bizarre, chacun avait un sourcil arqué…_

« Heero, Wufei ? tenta, Quatre, craintif, que les deux aient reçu une brique sur la tête…Voire trois briques tout compte fait…

« en fait, pour tout vous expliquez, en TP de chimie, plutôt que de créer le chlorure de sodium je-sais-plus trop quoi, on a essayé avec Heero de créer…euh quoi encore ? »

« Un dentifrice. »

« Ah oui, et on vous assure qu'on était à deux doigts d'y arriver ! »

« Notre dentifrice avait juste une odeur , identifiée comme celle d'un œuf pourri… »

« …Et une certaine couleur marron qui persistait à rester…. »

« A part ça, on peut vous parier que c'est plus efficace que votre colgate ou votre fluocaril ! »

Bizarre, les sourcils arqués ne semblaient pas près de redescendre….

Wufei et Heero s'avancèrent et s'assirent à côté de Trowa.

Le campus était silencieux et la nuit commençait à tomber. Mais ils étaient bien là, tous ensemble, dans la peau d'adolescents comme il en existait des millions.

« Mission accomplie. Avec Wufei, on a récupérer les derniers dossiers nécessaires. »

« On va retourner sur nos gundam ? demanda Duo.

« hum. Et on finira cette foutue guerre une bonne fois pour toute ! »

« pour ça reprit Duo, il faudrait que Réléna se magne le…Euh, se bouge tout court….. »

Quatre discrets sourirent de formèrent.

« Et aussi qu'elle arrête de se faire kidnapper dès qu'on la laisse toute seule trente seconde renchéri Quatre.

Un « tilt » se fit dans la tête de Duo ;

« Mais si on quitte ce lycée, tu ne verras plus… »

« Je pense que c'est une très bonne raison pour finir cette guerre au plus vite ! »

« T'as rencontré quelqu'un Winner ? »

« Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la vie sentimentale des gens Wufi ? »

Regard de la mort qui tue de Chang.

« oui j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, il s'appelle Yuki. C'est marrant quand même… »

« Quoi ? »

« Ben le fait qu'on soit tous les 5 homosexuels…. »

Quatre fut le seul à rire, les autres rougirent.

« euh…ben y a pas de mal…. »

« Je sais, mais avouez que c'est assez surprenant que se soit tous les cinq ! »

« Mais alors, Duo et Trowa…. »

« Huh, huh, je les ai surpris en train d'expérimenter l'attraction de leur bouches….

Trois sourires taquins, deux visages rouges.

« Eh ! VOUS LA-HAUT ! DESCENDEZ DE LA TOUT DE SUITE ET SACHEZ QUE VOUS DEUX, VOUS ETES RENVOYES DU LYCEE POUR VOS EXPERIENCES FOIREUSES QUI ON FAIT EXPLOSER VOTRE TABLE DE TP ! » Hurla un homme de la pelouse en pointant du doigt Heero et Wufei.

« Oh non, pas lui ! »

Heero se tourna pour expliquer ;

« comment ? On ne vous a pas dit qu'on avait causé quelques dégâts ? »

Wufei commenta ;

« On lui a jamais appris que c'était mal poli de montrer les gens du doigt comme ça ? »

Quatre se leva le premier ;

« Malheureusement, tôt ou tard, il faudra bien redescendre un jour. »

Wufei se tourna vers son amant ;

« Peut-être que si on lui démontre que notre dentifrice est rentable il nous pardonnera… » suggéra-t-il.

Quatre redescendit les marche aux talons du premier et du denier pilote de gundam.

Duo et Trowa se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls.

« Je t'aime Trowa, je crois que j'avais oublié de te le dire…

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Duo. » (6)

Le soir même , dans la voiture qui les conduisaient à leur nouvelle planque, Duo appréciait avec délice la proximité de sa jambe contre celle de Trowa. Bizarre, les deux avaient choisi de mettre un short après s'être changé.

« Vous savez, déclara Duo, je crois que je l'ai atteint dans sa totalité et je ne suis pas près de le perdre ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore baka ! »

Seul Trowa comprit.

Quatre rajouta ;

« On aurait pu me prévenir qu'il y avait eu une averse de brique dans la région tout de même. »

Dans sa main, Quatre serrait un bout de papier ;

Yuki Tanigico

13 rue Calate

L.8 077 389 1665 20306

See you soon sweet……with love…..

Yuki

THE END ( à voir comme dans les films d'avant)

J'ai qd même une question…J'ai vu les épisodes de gundams complètement dispatchés, pas dans l'ordre et pas dans leur totalité, si quelqu'un pourrait me passer juste le numéro des épisodes où on voit bcp Duo…et aussi un où on le voit jouer au échec avec Quatre….Merci

(1) ; Merci d'admirer l'art d'esquiver l'écriture d'une rédaction dont le sujet était plus que pourrie (enfin, j'ai qd même écrit le début….. ;))

(2) Comment ça c'est grillé que je suis amoureuse ? Pffff….

(3) ; rien à faire, le dico ne connaît pas ce mot… En fait c'est un mixe de cœur et royale….

(4) ; merci de ne pas comparer Treize à Hitler qui lui aussi était un bon stratège et bon orateur, mais plutôt à un personnage comme César qui lui avait un charme naturel qui inspirait le respect de la part de son armée, plus dévouée à lui qu'à Rome lol.

(5) ; vous pouvez tjrs courir pour un lemon, je suis inapte à décrire l'action et pour cause je suis encore étrangère au sujet …..

(6) ; ça pu l'eau de rose à plein nez non ?


End file.
